


The Non Secret

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from mara93 <br/>Arthur, Merlin, Gwen | They're friends from university and now Arthur has admitted having a huge crush on Gwen so Merlin sets them up on a date with hysterical results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Non Secret

**The Non Secret**  
 **Characters:** Arthur Merlin Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 166  
 **Prompt from mara93**  
Arthur, Merlin, Gwen | They're friends from university and now Arthur has admitted having a huge crush on Gwen so Merlin sets them up on a date with hysterical results.

 **The Non Secret**  
“Wait! What did you say?” Merlin asked Arthur.

“I said I'm in love with Guinevere.” Arthur repeated.

“When did this happen?” Merlin squinted at him.

“I don't know exactly.” Arthur said. “I think it started at Uni.”

“We graduated two years ago.”

“She was involved so I couldn't say anything.” Arthur explained.

Merlin had a thought. He grinned. “Leave it to me.”

Two days later, Gwen opened the door in her jammies to find Arthur standing there dressed to the nines and holding a dozen red roses.

“Surprise.” Arthurs smile faded when he realized she was in her jammies. “I'm you blind date.”

“Oh. Come in.” Gwen looked at him. “Arthur you're supposed to pick me up tomorrow.”

“I got impatient because I'm in love with you.” Arthur said.

Gwen smiled. “I know. I’ve been waiting for you to speak up. I've known since Uni. You talk in your sleep when you're drunk.”

Arthur blushed.

“Give me five minutes and I can be ready.” Gwen smiled.


End file.
